Their Fifth Year
by DanceFromTheHart
Summary: During their fifth year at Hogwarts there is so much going on for Edmund Pevensie, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter- but there may be time for some romance. Minor spoiler, and launguage. ONE-SHOT


**Author's Note: Hi there. I was thinking about some of the Narnia one-shots I was reading and I thought I would write one, mostly because I was bored- it's nothing much. Anyways I decided to try and combine my two favorite book series ever. The Chronicles of Narnia and Harry Potter. So review if you like, let me know what you think!**

Edmund looked at the clock on the wall above Professor Umbridge's desk. He and his fellow fifth years were reading _another _chapter from the textbook. This one was about how to react in a dangerous situation involving magical creatures. He rolled his eyes at Umbridge's back and was going to continue reading until he heard a soft sigh from beside him.

He turned his head and met eyes with Hermione. He and Hermione were good friends, they had been for the past couple years. Often the two of them, along with Harry and Ron, would spend sunny afternoons underneath their favorite tree by the lake, or in the common room seated in the cozy chairs by the fire.

_... That or we're saving Hogwarts..._

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were his best friends, at Hogwarts and in the Muggle world, but Hermione was a little different then the guys. During their third year at Hogwarts Edmund had developed a crush on Hermione, and his crush had grown even more since then...

_...But I don't really reallt like her! I mean- she's _Hermione_- like a sister to me! It would be bloody incest!_

The two of them exchanged a look and then continued to read. Or, atleast, Hermione did. Edmund was thinking about her honey coloured eyes...

_Good lord, I sound like a girl!_

The minutes passed and, finally, the bell rang signalling the end of the class- the last one of the week.

He and Hermione got up and walked to the back of the room where Harry and Ron where sitting.

"Good game on hang-man?", Edmund asked jokingly.

"One of the best!", Ron responded.

The four of them chuckled and headed back to the common room. Hermione went up to the girls dorm, and the boys went to their own, to put away their things and change out of their school uniforms.

The boys each found a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, and they all changed. Harry finished first, and decided to go down stairs to meet Hermione, but when Edmund was looking under his four poster for a pair of socks he noticed that Ron was sitting on his own bed watching Edmund.

"Is there anything bugging you, mate?", Edmund asked from underneath his bed.

"No not really...", Ron paused, looking for the right words,"...It's just..."

"Spit it out!"

"!"

Edmund looked at his friend, "Erm... What?"

Ron chuckled and blushed a bit, "I wanna try out for the Quidditch team, Keeper, but I'm sort of nervous. You know that Fred and George will tear the mickey out of me! Also, I'm kind of nervous, because you and Harry are two of the best on the team and your my best mates-"

"What Hermione doesn't count anymore?", Edmund teased.

Ron threw a pillow at him. "Seriously man!", he laughed.

"Okay, okay? Well, we played all the time in the summer at The Burrow, and you seemed great then! Unless you slept off your skill you shouldn't have a problem"

Ron gave Edmund a grin, "Thanks mate! Also one other thing"

"What?"

"Well, maybe you and I could go out and practise sometime? What other way to improve then be put against one of the best Chaser's Gryffindor's ever had!"

It was true Edmund was one of the best. His name was on a plaque in the trophy room, underneath a _J. Potter_.

"Thanks, mate, and sure! We should practice together!"

"Great, how 'bout tomorrow night?"

"Perfect!"

The two of them went down stairs to meet Harry and Hermione, who were probably becoming impatient by then.

They all met up and walked out the common room, through the castle and front doors, and out to their spot by the lake. Ron layed on his back and looked at the clouds, Harry was starring at the lake because the Giant Squid was making an appearance, Hermione had her nose in a book, and Edmund was watching her fondly...

It had been a couple of months since Ron had asked Edmund for help with Quidditch, and alot had happened sonce then. Ron had made the team, the DA had gotten more advanced, and Umbridge was evil.

The four of them were at a DA meeting supervising the others practice the Patronus spell, whispering to each other about Harry's latest detention with Umbridge.

Hermione was holding Harry's hand looking at the scarring scab.

"Harry you have to tell Dumbledore about this!"

"No! Dumbledore has enough on his mind, he doesn't need to be bothered with this sort of thing with _Voldemort _on the loose!"

"_Say You-Know-Who!_"

"Ron please!", Hermione hissed.

Edmund sighed, swatting away his silvery lion Patronus, "Hermione's right Harry. This may not be as important as Voldemort, but Dumbledore is still in charge of the _school_ and he needs to know if his _students_ are being _harrassed by teachers!_ You need to talk to him"

"No, not during this time! Besides there are more important things to discuss"

"Like?", Ron asked.

"Like Gryffindor kicking Slytherin's ASS tomorrow night on the Quidditch field!", Edmund exclaimed.

"Because of the best Seeker!", said Harry.

"And the best Chaser!"

Edmund and Harry looked at Ron expectantly with raised eyebrows.

Ron smiled at his friends. "And the best new keeper!"

The three of them cheered together as Hermione cleared her throat.

"Well, what do you want?", Ron asked her.

"Are you forgetting somebody?", she asked in an exasperated tone.

"We said you could be the cheerleader, but you didn't want to wear the outfit!", Harry said, with mock innocence.

Hermione sighed and smiled at the boys, catching Edmund's eye making her grin grow wider.

The Gryffindors were in the common room celebrating their recent victory against the Slytherins. The team hadn't arrived yet- Hermione had a feeling they were either showering or waiting to make an entrance. Suddenly she heard cheers from the other side of the common room, and she pushed her way through the crowd towards the portrait hole in time to see her three favorite people emerging from it, all smiling like lunatics.

She ran and gave them all a hug.

"You three were wonderful!", she exclaimed.

"Thanks!", Harry said, the others two nodding in agreement.

"Ronnie over here had his knickers in a knot for nothing!", Edmund joked.

Hermione laughed, "There was no need to be nervous, Ron. You were incredible!"

She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek. As Ron's ear's turned as red as his hair and Harry made vomiting noise, Edmund felt a heat rise inside of him, making his heart beat faster and his eyes narrow.

Was he jealous?

_NO I AM NOT!_

_ Yes you are!_

_ ...Shoot._

He shook away the feeling and laughed along with Harry. The four of them soon began to enjoy the party more and more, as the night went on and on.

Edmund had forgotten his broom in the common room, and was now walking down the stairs from the boy's dorm as quietly as possible. He opened the door to the common room and stood in the doorway looking for his _Firebolt_.

It was sitting on the couch beside the fire place, glowing gold in the warm light. He walked over and reached for it, and turned to head back when he was suddenly scared out of his wits, making him cry out in shock.

There was Hermione curled up in one of the comfy armchairs with her nose stuck in a book. Edmund noticed that she looked lovely with her hair loose in curls, lying flat because she had laid her head on her pillow some time earlier. He got butterflies in his stomach. Hermione looked up calmly when he cried out, noticing him for the first time.

"Oh, hello, Ed!", she chirped, smirking. "What are you doing down here?

"I had left my broom down here earlier", he responded, "And you?", he asked as he sat on the couch.

She sighed and joined her friend on the couch, "I wanted to read, but Lavender and Parvati keep talking about you three- 'Did you see how many goals Ron blocked', 'What about Harry's dive for the snitch! That was _so_ brave!, 'But Edmund scored all the goals for Gryffindor! Plus he's _handsome!_'- they both fancy you, you know?"

Before Edmund was smirking at Hermione's Lavander/Parvati impression, but know he was turning a shade of red that rivaled Ron after his first Quidditch practice.

"What?"

Hermione laughed at her friends face, "Well you _are_ very, very handsome! You know that- I mean!...", she chuckled nervously,"... whoops..."

It was now Hermione's turn to blush.

"Erm... Thank you?", Edmund smirked.

"Oh, shut up!", she cried.

"You're not so bad yourself!", he teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes, for what she didn't know was that he meant it.

They sat in silence for a moment, until Hermione cleared her throat.

"Edmund, Ron told me about what you did for him."

"Oh really?"

"Yes", she reached out and touched his hand,"And I thought it was very nice of you, he needed a little boost". She smiled up at him, sending the butterflies in his stomach flying. He noticed how pretty her smile had gotten, and how her eyes would light up.

_Yup!_, he thought, _I really really really like her. I like her and I don't care who knows it. I LIKE HERMIONE GRANGER! I LIKE HERMIONE! I LIKE HERMIONE!_

"I like Hermione!", he said outloud.

"W-what?", she spluttered.

Edmund didn't answer- he couldn't! He had said that her liked her _outloud! And he hadn't even made sense when he did it!_

"You like me, Edmund?", she asked him softly, a light glowing in her eyes.

He was only capable of shaking his head up and down.

She giggled a bit and moved a little closer to them, so they were touching.

"I like you to, Ed...", she whispered.

He smiled at her, having come to his senses, and cupped his hand under her chin lifting her face up to see his. Slowly he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

She sighed and deepened the kiss slightly, putting her hands on his shoulders. They pulled a part and smiled at eachother.

"It really is getting late you know...", she breathed.

"Mmm...", he kissed her again.

"We should go to bed now", Hermione giggled.

She stood up, pulling Edmund with her and started to walk towards the girl's dorm.

"Good night", he whispered.

"Good night", she pecked his lips once more and then his cheek, then she opened the door leading to the girl's dorm and walked up the stairs.

Edmund let out a happy sigh and then he also went back to bed, thinking about Hermione until he was to sleepy to think of anything at all.

They both fell into a deep, peaceful slumber and when they woke the next morning they thought of each other first, then remembered that the book and _Firebolt_ were still lying on the couch in the common room.


End file.
